


Picture Perfect | An Akaashi Keiji x Reader Oneshot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Routine can destroy a relationship, they say. Even the best relationships aren't perfect, they say.I don't care, you and Akaashi say.





	Picture Perfect | An Akaashi Keiji x Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work and one shot for the epic fandom of Haikyuu!! Please fasten your seatbelt and prepare for a fluffy journey with our lovely Akaashi Keiji by your side :D
> 
> A/N: This story is a reader insert! Don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> Thanks for your attention :)

Your heavy breathing echoed in the hallway as you made your way up the stairs. So many things had gone wrong today that you were simply craving for a nap on the sofa. Or whatever furniture was ready to make you rest on it. 

For weeks you had planned out this specific Thursday; over and over again. Actually you wanted to be home early to prepare dinner for your husband and to set up a movie night with him. All of this effort was meant to make him happy, because this day had a special meaning. Today you had been married to him for a year. 365 days ago you were announced Akaashi Keiji’s wife.

In your imagination the car should not have broken down in the morning. You should not have had to replace a colleague, which had caused you to stay at work for two more hours. Actually you should not have to climb up these stairs freezing because it had started to snow on your way back home.

To sum it up, instead of feeling all lovey dovey and head over heels, you were on the verge of tears thanks to your disappointment in yourself. 

But the worst part had been to send a text to Keiji to inform him about your cancelled plans since you wouldn’t make it home in time. _We might have to order pizza to have something for dinner._ \- How could you even dare to fail that horribly on your anniversary? Your anniversary of all things?!

Finally you had reached the fourth floor and made your way to the door, which you definitely didn’t want to go through. Only the thought of your husband trying to cheer you up after this rough day resulted in you feeling sick. You had planned to comfort him this evening to say thank you for the past year, not the other way around.

Searching for your keys in your bag, you didn’t notice the pink sticky note at the door until you were standing right in front of it. Without having a second look at it you immediately recognised the handwriting and pulled the paper off carefully.

_Welcome back, sunshine!_

Three words made you love this man even more. Not letting go of the note you opened the door with your other hand to enter the apartment afterwards. As soon as you had closed it again, you wanted to place the keys at its usual place - A little bowl, that stood on the shelf next to you. 

But again your movements were stopped from an item that wasn’t supposed to be there. You found another note, which had been written by your husband.

_I admire how organised and responsible you are._

Okay, now he had gotten you to the point where your heart nearly stopped beating. Moreover you had reached a mood, that could only be described as a combination of absolute overwhelmingness and endless love for the one you called your husband.

„Keiji? Where are you?“, you spoke into the seemingly empty rooms. But since you had spotted his shoes next to the door, you knew that he must have been home. You just couldn’t find him.

Making your way through your apartment, from the kitchen to the bathroom to the bedroom, you were able to collect a lot of new post-its with different notes written on them.

_Do you know what I’m most grateful for in life? Your existence._

_Even the worst day turns into a good one after seeing you smile._

_I couldn’t have wished for a better wife because you are perfect._

Every single one of them made the butterflies fly in your stomach and you felt like the high school girl that had just been confessed to from her crush. Akaashi Keiji, third year at Fukuroudani, setter and captain of the volleyball club. 

Compared to that day in your last year of high school, your beloved one hadn’t changed a lot. He always caught you, if you fell - Physically and mentally. You could call him in the middle of the night and he would talk to you for hours just to make you feel better. 

But he still wasn’t very skilled when it came to expressing his feelings verbally. Written words were more his kind of thing, that ended up in you having at least a dozen of love letters hidden in an empty shoe box in your wardrobe.

The last room you hadn’t checked happened to be the living room, only god knows why. Maybe the closed door had confused you earlier because it normally was open all the time. Suspicious. Placing one hand at the door knob you slowly opened it.

„Keiji, are you in he-“

Before you could finish your sentence, you were flashed by the sight inside of the room. If you didn’t know it better, you would swear that someone had teleported you into a romance movie. Candles on the table, roses everywhere and some very fluffy looking blankets placed on the sofa. 

And your significant other was standing right in between. With open arms to welcome you: „Happy anniversary, (Y/N).“ You couldn’t hold back anymore and you just sunk into his hug. A comfortable warmth embraced your body as you heard his heart beating in his chest a little faster than usual.

„I can’t tell you, how overwhelmed and happy I am, Keiji. Thank you and-“, you started to answer after loosening your grip a bit. Yet again you had to stop in the middle of talking because a thought flashed through your mind: „Hold on! I’ll be back in a second!“

Off you were, leaving your quite confused husband behind, just to arrive completely out of breath a little later. In your hands you held one of the most important things you owned because it was filled with hundreds of memories.

„This is for you.“ You handed him what you were carrying, finally presenting a smile on your face. Pressing a kiss on his cheek, you whispered: „Happy anniversary, Keiji.“

Meanwhile your husband couldn’t tell whether it were the candles or your presence that made him feel hot right now. Having a look at your gift for him, he wasn’t able to hold back a smile of his own. 

It was a picture book and from what he could see on first sight, it contained a lot of pictures from the past years. You even named the album with the title „The Story of Us“. 

The day had definitely started differently than expected, but the time you spent sitting on the couch together and having a look at the photos immediately made up for it. In the end you were able to laugh about the fact that the two of you really ordered pizza as their anniversary dinner.

Only a few minutes were left until midnight, certainly the two of you wouldn’t notice the start of the next day because you had fallen asleep. Sleeping safe and sound you were snuggled into his chest, while he had pulled you close with his right arm, resting his head on yours.

Still laying in his lap was the self-made picture book, whose last page had been reached. This time revealing your handwriting instead of his, it said: _To be continued._


End file.
